Chances in this Lifetime
by SVU101
Summary: ok so this is different... Troy is a life guard...Gabi is new here..this isn't in new mexico..and its Troyella..plz read thanx and i want to say hi! lmao
1. Chapter 1

Chances in this lifetime…

Chapter1

Ok so I want to get this straight….this is not taking place in New Mexico everything is changing. I thought about doing something different. Ok so Gabriella is living with her Aunt, because her parents died. How they did will be revealed shortly. Troy is a life grad and Sharpay is a snobby rich girl. Her father is a T.V. reporter. Ryan is just a kind person. There will be singing in this don't worry. So Gabriella lives like right next to the beach and all. Oh, and Kelsi, Zeke and Jason aren't in this sorry… well they might make an appearance. And Taylor is Gabi's next door neighbor so they become friends instantly…so on with the story

Moving in this house and making a friend…

Gabriella's POV

I stepped out of the car and looked around. People were on the beach playing. I sighed…I missed New York! My Aunt and her stupid company. I groaned and shut the car door. I went around the car to the trunk where we brought out small things. I opened the trunk getting my box and pushing passed my Aunt and walking to the new house. I looked around and saw men bringing in boxes of our stuff. I saw a guy with a box and my name on it. He was walking up the stairs so I just followed him.

He walked up to the attic. It was beautiful! I mean it was painted white and my bed was in the middle of the room and boxes pilled on it. I knew exactly where I was putting the bed. Then I saw two doors.

"Oh my god…" I said trailing off and leaving my box on the ground and dropping my bag. I went to the French doors and opened them. I walked out to a balcony. It was filled with flowers along the side. It had view of the whole beach! I leaned on the balcony and let the wind blow against my face. I heard my aunt calling my name and I went downstairs.

Around six PM we finished unloading the moving vans and they drove off. I was in my room putting all the boxes to one side of the room and moving my bed towards the wall. I had a dresser and a shelf. They were both painted white. I looked through the boxes for my bed stuff.

Finally I found them. I made my bed. The quilts were all blue and then I had a small pink blanket my mom had made for my when I was little. It was square so I put I like a diamond on my bed. I set my pillows on the bed with the pillow cases on them. They were mixed like a sun set. I looked at my book box and opened it.

I started to line my books up on the shelf. When I was done I went to my baby box. All I had in it was my dolls and pictures. I pulled out one picture. It was with my mom and dad when I was little. I got up holding the picture. I set it on the top of my other dresser. It wasn't white like the room. It was dark blue then fading into black.

My fingers lingered the picture frame for a moment longer then I went back to the box putting my pictured everywhere in my room and next to my bed dresser. When I was done with that I got my lamp out and set it next to the picture I had on. I still had more boxes to unpack. They were all cloths and things. I looked out the French doors and saw the sun setting. I walked out the two doors that I had left open. I looked around and saw people gathering there things and leaving. I looked at the sun. It looked just like my pillows.

I heard a knock on my door and I turned around to see a black girl (Sorry! I'm not racist just to let you all know! I hate saying colored and black so sorry again!). She looked nice.

"Hi…who are you?" I asked walking in my room stepping over boxes and finally meeting her. She came fully into my room and we were facing face to face.

"I'm Taylor your neighbor. My mom is downstairs with your mom talking and she told me to come up to the attic." She said.

"She's not my mom. She's my aunt. My parents died." I said to her. Her smile drained from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I just assumed." She said.

"It's ok." I said smiling at her. She looked around my room.

"I like your room." She said smiling.

"It's a bit messy." I said to her. She started to look around the room then she noticed something behind the door. She went over to it and closed it. She was looking at it. Soon she pulled open a door….strange I didn't know I had a closet.

"I didn't know I had that." I said to her. I walked over to where she was standing. It was a walk in closet…we walked in and looked around. It was dark.

"Oh, I found a light switch." I heard Taylor say. She flicked it on and the door turned blue. The sound of an Ocean came on. I looked up and saw the ceiling.

"Taylor look." I said tapping her. We both looked up. It was like looking at the ocean floor…

There were fish, star fish whales and dolphins and everything! You could hear seagulls too.

"Wow…who ever lived here did a lot of work." Taylor said.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off in awe.

"Taylor! Gabriella!" We heard my Aunt call from downstairs. We looked at each other.

"I have an idea!" Taylor said to me.

"Ok lay it on me." I said smiling.

"Well can we be best friends?" she asked.

"Well duh! You are the first person I met here." I said to her laughing.

"Ok, well this could be our little place." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah!" I said smiling.

"Taylor and Gabriella!" my Aunt called again.

We ran down the stairs hearing them say;

"God they've been up there ten minutes and they're already attached." Taylor's mom said. We looked at each other and smiled at the comment.

We walked into the kitchen where my Aunt and Tay's mom were.

We all talked awhile and then Tay and I went to our spot. We sat on the blue carpet talking. Then we heard my room door opened and we quieted down.

"They must be in the yard." We heard my aunt say. Then we heard the door close and we bursted out laughing.

"We should get out before they call the cops." I said laughing. We got up and went out downstairs to the yard.

Taylor and her mom left for home while my aunt and I were inside.

"You see less than a day and you made a friend." She said going upstairs.

Well it was true. I went upstairs to my room and went to sleep.

A/N ok so I want everyone to tell me what you think of…should I continue or no. don't worry Troy and Corbin are in! lol bye! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chances in this lifetime

Chapter 2

Chapter2 Gabriella's POV

I was laying bed listening to the people down on the beach. I got up and made my bed. I went through my boxes and got out my bathing suit which was a blue bikini. I got on an over sized t-shirt and Capri's. I was sitting in the Ocean room. I kind of named it. (One of my reviewers and I'm sorry I forgot ur penname called it the ocean room and I want to thank that person for the idea.) I laid out on the blue carpet listening to the noises that came out of the box thing.

I heard my bedroom door open and close then the door to this room open. Taylor came in and closed the door and lay down next to me.

"Let's go to the beach" she said looking at the ceiling. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and Capri's. I saw her purple bathing suit under it.

"I don't know…" I said trailing off.

"Oh come on Gabi! It's your first day here. We are going!" Taylor said getting up and taking my hand and pulling me up. She dragged me out of the ocean room flicking off the music and lights.

We went downstairs.

"Hi." Taylor said to my aunt.

"HI Taylor, hi Gabriella."

"Mia Taylor and I are going to the beach. I have my cell. Bye" I said being dragged out of the house. We walked out of my house and onto the sidewalk boards.

"Ok, let me go into my house and get towels and an umbrella." Taylor said to me going into her house. Five minutes later she came out with two towels and an umbrella for the beach. I took the umbrella while she took the towels. We walked onto the beach.

"Do you have any other friends?" I asked Taylor.

"Nope, you're my first one." She said to me.

We finally found a spot and laid down our towels and opened the umbrella and we laid it down on the sand. We sat behind the umbrella that covers our backs from the sun.

I heard laughing behind us. So I got up on my knees and looked over the umbrella. I saw a boy sitting on those things that life guards sit on. He was talking to a boy.

"Tay?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah." She said getting up next to me.

"Who are they?" I asked her pointing the two guys out to her.

"Oh, well the one is the chair is Troy Bolton. He's the lifeguard and then that kid there is Chad Danforth. There best friends. And they live right next to each other leaving Troy to live next to me, but we don't talk much." She to me.

"Oh."

We sat back down.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Taylor asked me.

"I…uh…I don't want too, sorry." I said to her looking down at my book.

"Oh come on Gabriella it'll be fun." She said.

"Tay…I just…." I trialed off wondering if I should tell her why I didn't want to go into the water.

"Tay, what I'm going to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else." I told her.

"Ok."

"My parents and I were in Hawaii to visit my Aunt Mia. I was five then. They went out to go for a swim, but there was a storm and they drowned." I told her. I had tears stinging my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella." Taylor said hugging me. We pulled away.

"It's ok let's just do some talking." I said to her.

WE ended up talking all day. It was dinner time and we decided to go get something to eat. We gathered up our stuff and started walking off the beach.

"Oh look its geeky Taylor." A girl said. We turned around. I saw a girl that was blond. She walked up to us.

"Who's this?" she asked Taylor looking at me.

"She's Gabriella. She moved into the house next to mine." Taylor said. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"Your not bad, but why are you hanging around the geek around here?" she asked me.

"She's my friend." I said.

"Ugh great another double E." she said walking away.

"Who's that?" I asked Taylor as we kept walking.

"Her name is Sharpay Evans. She has a twin brother, Ryan. Their parents are really rich." Taylor said.

"Oh." I said to her.

Everyone was leaving the beach either going home or going to get food. We dropped off the towels and umbrella at her house then we went to a place called All day food.

We ordered our food and sat down a table.

"They have great food, you'll love it." Taylor said.

"Hey, can we go to my aunt's place. She works at this place called, 'Splash', something for the beach." I asked her.

"Oh I know that place. I love it there. Of course we'll go." She said. After we finished eating and paid we left for "Splash." We walked up theses stairs and opened the gate. We saw a pool there and we walked around it. We went inside and looked for my aunt. We finally found her.

"Hey Gabi how was your day?" she asked me.

"It was good." I said to her.

"Ok, well go outside and I'll meet you girls there." She said. We walked outside. There I saw Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth talking.

I was too busy looking at him that I didn't notice that I was walking right into the pool. Before I crashed I saw the sign that said nine feet deep. I screamed as I went in.

"Gabriella!" I heard Taylor scream as I went in.

I hit the bottom of the pool. I didn't know how to swim! I was suppose to learn that day when my parents died, but they didn't. I didn't want to go near water after what I heard. I ran out of air and started to breath in water.

Troy's POV

"Yeah, yeah." I said to my best friend Chad. I heard a splash of water and then someone screaming, 'Gabriella'. I turned around to see Taylor my next door neighbor kneeling down by the pool searching the water. Then I saw the new lady that was working here coming out looking around.

"Taylor what happened?" she asked her.

"Mia, mia she's down there! She just fell in the water!" Taylor said to her. I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Troy! You have got to get in there! My friend Gabriella. She can't swim get her please!" Taylor said to me.

I jumped in once I heard can't swim. I looked around and saw a body on the pool floor. I swam down and felt my ears popping, but I didn't care. I got the girl in my arms and started swimming up. I finally reached the surface and swam with her in my arms. I handed her to her mom.

"Gabi, wake up please. Gabriella some on honey, some on." He mother started saying.

I got out of the pool and moved them back. In life guard school they taught us CPR so that's what I did. After five minutes the girl started coughing up water.

I looked into her eyes. They were brown. She looked scared and I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

I backed away and let her mom go near her. The girl was crying into her mom's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Troy." Taylor said to me.

"Yeah, I think we should get that level down a little maybe to 7 feet and not nine feet." I said to her.

"Yeah."

"So she's what our age and doesn't know how to swim?" I asked her.

"Uh, her parents died drowning when she was five." Taylor said to me.

"But I thought that she was her mother." I said pointing to the women that was hugging Gabriella.

"No, that's her aunt mia. They moved here yesterday. Well thanks Troy bye." Taylor said walking over to Gabriella.

Chad came running to me as I stared at the girl.

"Dude, you totally saved that girls life!" he said.

"Yeah." I said to him. I walked over to the girl and bent down. She had a towel wrapped around her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me there." She said in a quiet voice. She looked so small…

"You're welcome. I'm troy by the way." I said holding out my hand. She took my hand and shook it.

"Gabriella."

"Ok, Gabi come on let's get you home. I don't want anything happening to you." He aunt said to her. Gabriella got up and walked to the car with her Aunt.

"You like her?" Chad asked me.

"I think so…" I said to him.

"Great, just what I need. A goggle eye Troy." Chad said. I looked at him and started laughing.

"Come on." I said. We started walking home. When we got to my house I saw Taylor going in her door.

"Taylor!" I yelled her name. Chad and I ran up to her.

"You know this is the second time I'm talking to you? I might ruin your rep here." Taylor said to me.

"Funny, Tay." I said to her.

"Ok, what do you want?" she asked.

"What? I can't come here and say hi to my neighbor?" I asked her.

"No, now what do you want Troy?" she asked me.

"Well…" I started to say but I started to trail off.

"Ugh, Troy likes Gabriella and he wants to hang out with her." Chad said.

"So you like her." Taylor said smiling, "Ok tomorrow night at seven on the dot. Be there at Splash and we'll be there." Taylor said walking in her house.

"You see I got you a date." Chad said nudging me.

"Yeah, but what do I wear!" I said going into my house.

With Gabriella…Gabriella's POV

I sat on my bed with dry cloths on. I had my pajama's on. I was hugging my pillow.

"Honey, are you ok?" my aunt asked me.

"I don't know…I mean…being in the water felt fun, but at the same time it was scary." I said to her.

"You're like your mother. She loved the water so much, that's how she met your father. She "accidentally" fell in the water and he saved her. I guess she passed it on to you."

"But I'm scared that I might drown and everything. I mean the ocean is what took my parents away in the first place. How can I love it?" I asked her.

"Because you have her in you. Ok go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Nite." She said kissing my forehead and walking out of my room.

I looked at the remaining boxes in my room. I got up and got a box and brought it into the ocean room. I looked around the empty room. I set the box down and opened it. I got out all my extra fluffy blankets and pillows. I set them around the closet. Then I remembered my bean bags. I got them and set them in the room.

I looked at the room now. It looked homier. I went back to bed and fell asleep…

A/N: I want to thank every one who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you all are liking this! Hopefully more people will learn to like it. Lol. Well have fun with this chapter. This is going to be A LOT different. Troy and Taylor are a little bit of friends. Ok so if you have any questions ask me in the review or u can PM me. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chances in this lifetime

Chapter4

charmedfanatic1010 lol it is almost like aquamarine...i loved the movie so much! but it wont be like tthe movie the idea is from it though

CHapter 4 Gabriella's POv

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes. I looked arounf the room. It was filled with sunlight coming from my windows. I sat up in bed remembering yesterday and all the events.

"You have some part of your mother in you..."

Maybe I do...I got up and made my bed. I went into the Ocean Room with my laptop. I was typing my life away in a story I was making up,  
when I heard Taylor yelling Gabi!. I turned my computer off saving the story. I didn't want anyone knowing about my writing. I got up and walked into my room and downstairs. Taylor was in the living room waiting for me.  
I looked at her, while she was grinning.

"What?" I asked her.

"Come on! I got you a date with Troy Bolton at tonights Splash." Taylor said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my house. On the way I grabbed my phone and flip flops.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We are going shopping." Taylor said squealing.

"It doesn't look like your the shopping girl though." I said to her.

"Yeah, I Know, but I am." she said as we got on the bus. When we got to the mall we had gotten our dresses and hair done.  
(yeah i am not going into detail in what they brought and all)

When we got to my house we started to get ready. I didn't really like getting dressed up, but this was a dress I loved.  
It was short and blue-green. Taylor had gotten a yellow dress. When we finsihed getting ready we headed for the Splash.

"I don't get it why people are calling it the Splash." I said to Taylor as we walked into the crowd.

"Neither to I, but I like it." Taylor said to me. As we walked onto the beach where there was a water ballon contest being held i looked at the Ocean.

Would I be able to over come my fears and go into the water? Well I would never know unless i tried it. i started walking away from Taylor and over to the water. I looked at weirdly. I felt a tap on my shoulder and there was Troy.

"Hey, um Taylor pointed me out to you...why are you here axactly?" he asked me.

"Um...I was just..." I didn't want to explain. My stomach was filled with butterflies. To many of them.

"The sun is beuatiful isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yeah." i said to him.

"Um, Gabriella, if you don't want to go on this date, you don't have too." he said to me. I turned to him.

"No, I do want to be here, but i feel embrassed about yesterday and Also I'm nervous." I said to him.

Troy's POV

Oh thank god, shes nervous... I thought she didn't want to be near me!

"Ok the nervousness I get ecause I am too, but yesterday, you don't have too. I mean many people can't swim." I said to her.  
I didn't want to mention Taylor told me about her parents so I kept quiet about it.

"Yeah, but I'm 16!" She looking at me.

"Ok, how about i give you lessons?" I asked her.

"NO!" she said immadtely.

"I mean, um water is just not my thing." she said looking at the sun again.

"Why not?" I asked her. I really wanted her to tell me instead of waiting.

"MY parents... Ok listen I know Taylor told you, so please don't make me say it again?" she asked me.

"I won't, still you can go in the water. there's no storm." I said to her. The next Five minutes were filled with silence.  
there was only the people luaghing and parting beind us.

"How about you take a step?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she looked at me weirdly.

"I meant, take your shoes off." I said as I took my sandles off. She did the same.

"Ok, now what?" She asked me.

"Now take my hand." I said holding out my hand. she looked at my hand, but took it. I took a step out into the water and she followed. I looked at her. she had her eyes closed and her breathing was becoming hard. I took a step in front of her. I liad my hands on her shoulders.

"Gabriella, open your eyes."

"No." she said in a whimpering voice.

"Gabriella, come on, I'm here. You Won't drown." I said to her.

WITH TAYLOR AND CHAD "Look, Gabi's going in the water!" Taylor said as they looked at them.  
Chad asked.

"She's afraid of the water." Taylor said to him.

"So how does she take showers?" He asked her.

"She afraid of the ocean water, Chad." she said to him.

"Oh..."

"WAit, Taylor she just ran away!" Chad said. The both looked at Gabriella running away from Troy and Troy just standing there in the water.

"What happened?" aylor asked herself as they stood there.

A/N Ok I knwo this isn't my best chapter ever, but i'm trying to update and somehitng is up with my WORD thing so i'm using notepad so my spelling isn't the best right now. thank you all who reviewed and i promise my writing will get better it's just getting back to school and trying to write again. so my writing will be back to normal soon i hope. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. again i know it isn't my best but at least its something! 


	5. chapter 5

Chances in This Life Time

Chapter5

Chapter5 Taylor's POV

"This is bad…" I said to Chad (hey that rhythms!) as we ran towards Troy who was still standing there.

"What happened?" I asked him as soon as I got there.

"I brought her one step into the water and asked her to open her eyes, but she wouldn't and then she just ran…she got her shoes and ran." He said to me. I turned him around and there were tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to go, bye." he said getting his sandals and walking away into the night.

"What do we do?" I asked Chad.

"Let them meet on their own terms?" Chad said in a questioning voice.

"Ok." I said shrugging. We walked away in the sand talking.

Gabriella's POV

I ran home and inside the house. I closed the front door behind me and ran up to me room. I flopped on my bed making my nicely made bed a mess. I grabbed my pillow and buried my head in it. I cried for an hours, but then got up and turned my radio on. I wasn't really listening to it I just want some noise on.

I went into my bathroom and washed my face. I went to my closet and changed into my pajama's. I went got my laptop and went into my Ocean Room. I sat on a bean bag and looked around the room. The Ocean sounds were calming to me, but why couldn't I just go in the water. I looked at my watch it was midnight. My aunt should be home by now. I got up and went to my Aunt's room. She was fast asleep. I went in and gave her a kiss good night and went to my room and changed again.

I got my flip-flops and then my cell phone and went to the beach. Not many people were there and the party was over. Long over. I went to the water and sat near it. This was the water that took my parents. I love the water…hard to explain. I love the water, but I won't go near it. Only in the shower…I won't even take baths! I groaned and then lay down in the sand. My eyes focusing on the blue sky, the seagulls were flying around.

I wanted to go in the water, but my fear of drowning was with me every second. I wasn't the kind of girl who could risk anything. I was the quiet one and the one who sit there and never take a risk. I always have the fear inside of me.

"You know you should be home." I heard a soft voice say. i closed my eyes knowing it was Troy.

I opened them and there he was lying down next to me like it was a game.

"hey." I said looking at him.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"Confused you?"

"Confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"There's this girl, that I really like, but she won't let me in and I don't know what to do." He said to me looking at the sky. It took me five minutes to realize that he was talking about me.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know." I said to him.

"I do." He said turning to face me. His eyes were still sparkling.

"I want to learn." I said quietly.

"What? I could hear you. You were mumbling." He said smiling. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I want to learn how to swim." I said to him. I opened my eyes and he was sanding.

"Here take my hand." He said. I took his hand and he pulled me up. He was taking me away form the ocean and to somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"First off, you need to trust me. You need to trust me, Gabriella. No questions, just trust." He said facing me. I nodded my head as we walked to the lot where I saw a motorcycle.

I let go of his hand and stood there in shock as he went over to it and put on his hamlet.

"You want me to go on this?" I asked him.

"Island in the sun" by Emma Roberts. I would listen to the song while reading this part it's really good.

_Hip hip  
Hip hip  
_

"Don't worry I have you." He said as he handed me a helmet. I took it and stared at it. I put it on and tied it. I went over to the bike and got on behind Troy.

_Hip hip  
Hip hip_

He started the bike and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Here we go." He said smiling.

We drove onto the highway and the wind was playing with my hair and it flew around me.

_When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too_

I started to smile as we drove. The highway wasn't really busy at night. It was empty and I liked it.

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playin' and havin' fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_

"Where are we going?" I asked Troy over the wind. He turned his head a little.

"Just trust me Gabi. You'll love it." He said.

I did trust him I mean who couldn't

_Hip hip  
Hip hip_

When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playin' and havin' fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

Wait until Taylor hears about this!

_We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
_

So right now I'm on a motorcycle with Troy! I giggle to myself and leaned on to the right and looked ahead of us. I looked at Troy and he was laughing to himself.

_  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip_

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playin' and havin' fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain  


I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I put my gin on his shoulder.

"How much more longer?" I asked him

"I don't know. I don't go by time!" he yelled over the wind and engine.

He's care free…well he's worried about safety and that's it.

_  
We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore_

Hip hip  
Hip hip  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
"Your carefree!" I said to him.

"Not really…" he said trailing off.

"You are to me…" I said to myself.

_Hip Hip  
No  
Hip Hip  
Hip hip  
_

One second I'm scared and the next I'm…taking risks and trusting him. I'm trusting someone for the first time in…well let's say a long time!

_We'll never feel bad anymore  
Hip hip  
No no  
Hip hip_

Troy finally pulled up on a green grass place. He parked in the grass and turned the engine off. He got off and took his helmet off and I did the same. He took my hand and ran. I ran behind him with our hands entwined. I was laughing to myself.

Finally he took me to a garden. It looked like a park kind of. There was a maze and he was leading us toward it. The maze was huge! I mean the walls….you can't even see over it! It's like maybe…12 feet or more tall. I stood there amazed.

"Were not going to get lost in here are we?" I asked him looking at the maze's walls. He laughed at me.

"Gabriella, remember trust? It's your friend." He said to me.

"Ok." I said. We went into the maze.

"So which way do you think we should go?" Troy asked me once we got to a place where we had to choose. I thought for a moment.

"Left."

We went around and around for a while and finally we got to the middle. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful there was a water fountain that was green. And a building like…(Go to my profile and there's a picture of it there if you want to see it. Just pretend there's no trees ok? ok:))

"Oh my god…" I said stepping over to the fountain. I left go of Troy's hands and sat on the edge of the fountain. I looked into the water as more fell.

"How did you find this place?" I asked Troy.

"I was mad one year and I stormed out of home and drove for and hour and then found this park and then the maze and then this. I come here all the time to think. It's pretty nice. I never shared it with anyone else so I hope you like it." Troy said to me. I smiled and got up. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said to him. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We were inching closer when our lips met. It was a short kiss, but sweet. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled at me.

"So do you think this is a wishing well?" I asked him as I turned back to the fountain.

"It can if you want it to be." He said to me.

"I want it to be." I turned to him and smiled.

Troy's POV

"So did you learn today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did." She said to me.

"What did you learn?"

"I learned that you're really stupid…" she said trailing off.

"Huh?" I asked disappointed.

"I'm joking!" she said giggling.

"Now you're going to get it." I said to her picking her up and twirling her around.

She giggled in my arms. Finally I put her down.

"I learned about trust, thanks to you." She said to me after she stopped laughing.

"Troy?" she asked me.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" I said looking at my watch.

"It's four in the morning…" I said trailing off. I didn't even realize we been out that long.

"We should get going…" I said.

"Yeah, we should…" she said sounding disappointed.

"Let's go." I said smiling. I took her hand in mine once again and we walked out of the maze.

Once again on the highway driving back. Her arms were wrapped around me as we drove on the highway and the wind in our faces.

This has been the best night of my life…the sun was rising on our way home.

"Gabi?" I asked as I parked the cycle in my drive way. She must've fallen asleep. I took my helmet off and placed it on the ground. I got off while keeping an arm around Gabriella. I carried, bridle-style, and walked to her house. Finally we got to her door and I placed her on her feet and woke her.

"I'll see you tomorrow…or today." I said to her.

"Bye Troy…and thank you." She said as she walked into the house. I smiled and went back to my house. When I got in my room I did a little dance.

Gabriella's POV

I walked into the house and checked on my Aunt. Still asleep. I closed her door smiling. I went to my room and went to bed. The best night of my life…

A/N…so? Did you guys like it? I hope so it was seven pages lol. I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update as you can see I'm trying to finish some stories and all. I'm trying to finish all my stories before I start any new ones. So I hope you all like this! Ummm one thing left is to….

Review? If you want that is!!

Ummm thank you all who reviewed the last chapter even though it was crap…um thank you all who are reading and taking time out of your life to read this and I hope you guys are still with me…because updating will be fast on the weekends"


	6. Chapter 6

Chances in this lifetime

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gabriella's POV

I woke up this smiling. I smiled remembering form last night. I jumped out of bed and went to shower. Thirty minutes showered and dressed I looked at my unmade bed. I smiled at myself and jumped on it. I kept jumping on it till I got tired. I got on the ground and stripped my bed. I felt like washing them. I went downstairs and put them in the washer machine and went to the closet to get come new sheets.

I heard the front door open and close then footsteps. I knew it was Taylor. I was putting on lavender sheets as she walked through the door. I looked at her with my big smile.

"Hi." I said smiling. She looked at me weirdly. She dropped her bag to the ground and helped me.

"What are you smiling about? I mean after last night I expect you to be down."

"Nothing." I said to her.

"Tell me girl." She said as we picked up the quilt.

"Ok, I went back to the beach…Troy was there. We talked and…" I said trailing off smiling baldly to myself.

"And? Girl don't leave me hanging!" she said throwing a pillow at me.

"Ok, ok! He took me to the most beautifulest (is it a word…? Ok well it is in my story) place ever! I mean I went on a motorcycle!" I said to her!

"You…a motorcycle with Troy?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes!" I said giggling. I put the pillows in the pillow cases and sat in the Ocean room. I was giving Taylor detail about last night.

I heard my phone ring so I got up and Taylor followed. I looked at the ID. It said Troy. I looked at Taylor.

"Ok, I might've, sort've gave him your number." Taylor said.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Come to the balcony." I heard Troy say and then hang up.

"What he say?"

"Come to the balcony." I said opening my French doors. We walked out and there Troy was standing in his trunks and shirt.

"What are you doing?" I yelled down to him. Taylor and I were leaning against the railing.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today…" he yelled back up.

I looked at Taylor then back at him.

"Ok!" I said running back into my room and changing. As I was I heard him and Taylor talking. Chad wanted her to go out with him for the day too. I threw all my pillows on my purple/white bed.

I got on a purple bikini and then an over sized shirt on and some shorts. I had on flip-flops and then I let me hair down. Taylor and I ran downstairs.

"Well, hello madams." Troy said bowing.

"Troy stand up." Taylor said. We started laughing.

"Chad said meet him at the Splash bar."

"Ok, Gabi I want details later on." Taylor said as she ran off.

Troy and I started walking along the boarder. It was silent.

"Last night was fun." I said to him.

"I was surprised when you actually took my hand." He said looking at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you would run off like you did before."

"Yea, I like to run…" I said trailing off. Now finding the floor interesting I looked down.

"SO what did you want to do today?" I asked him looking up.

"I don't know…"

"But you're the one who invited me out." I laughed at him.

"Yeah, so? I have to plan on things?" he asked me as we started to walk onto the beach.

"No, not really…YES!" I said finally.

"Well how about hanging out." He said looking at me.

"Yeah…"

We talked and walked all day long. It was getting dark, but it was only five. Everyone started leaving the beach and soon it was empty. There were people at the Splash bar.

"No, ew I hate roses!" I said answering his question.

"Why?"

"Because EVERY girl loves them. plus I think there just…a bit over rated." I said as we sat on the sand. I kept playing with the sand in my hands and feet.

"So then what's your favorite flowers?"

"Lilly's."

"Why?"

"They make you smile." (It's true )

"You're weird." He said leaning on his elbows.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said standing up and brushing the sand off of him.

"Where are we going this time?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"It's a surprise."

"Ok." I said to him.

We were walking along the beach and it was getting darker. We were walking far away form the Splash and now it was out of site. Finally we stopped. It was the end of the beach. He started leading me to the water.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me as he started stepping on a rock.

"Are we going in the water?" I asked me.

"Well on the rocks." He said taking me hand. I stepped on a rock. Finally after stepping on rocks and such we got to this cave that was a bit out in the water. Inside the cave there was this BIG rock that we sat on. Then he went behind the rock and I watched him. I wondered what he was doing, but I kept quiet.

He came back to the rock and sat down. He handed me something that was wrapped up in a blanket.

"I found them when I went scour (how do you spell it?) Diving." He said pointing to it.

I opened it up and found a shell. It was like one that a crab would have on him.

"This is so cool." Is aid setting them aside. Then I found a rock that had a fish craved into it. I looked at him.

"Fossil I think." He said.

"I wish I could see this stuff under water." I said.

"You can…" he said to me.

"When I learn how to swim." I said to him smiling.

"I want you to have them."

"But-."

"I can get more." He said looking into my brown eyes and I looked into his blue ones. Our faces were getting closer, and then we heard a thunder. I jumped and looked outside. You could see the cracks of lightening in the sky.

"WE have to go." I said wrapping them in the blanket and sliding down the rock.

"What's the rush?" Troy asked me.

"I want to get home." I said to him. I was rushing. It was my fault. I was literally running to each rock. My fault not his, mine. It started to rain and I wasn't looking at where I was going….

A/N ok so I hope ya'll like it! Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad you like it! Um…lol so whats going to happen next chapter??????????


	7. Chapter 7

Chances in this lifetime

Chapter7

Gabriella's POV

The next thing I knew m foot stepped onto what I thought was a rock, but it was water. I fell into the water and went to the bottom of the ocean floor and watched as the shells did the same thing. Kicking and moving my arms I tired to swim up, but couldn't. it was like I was paralyzed. I looked up and saw a flash of lightening and a picture of my mother and father. I then felt Troy's arms around me pulling me up. When we hit surface I could feel the light prickle of rain on my skin. I coughed and looked to where Troy would be, but he wasn't there. I looked at the rocks where he what looked like was about to dive in.

He bent down, but trying not to fall in. I looked around and noticed I was moving my arms and legs back and forth…by myself. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I stepped onto the next rock and then the next and the one after that and soon onto the sand. I plopped myself down on the sand that was now wet from the rain.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked me.

"I thought you got me…" I said staring at the rocks.

"What do you mean?" he asked bending down with his hand on my shoulder.

"I felt someone's arms wrapped around me and bring me up." I said pointing to them, while looking into his blue eyes.

"Gabi, lets bring you home, we started on your lessons tomorrow." He said standing up. I looked up at him and nodded my head in agreement not feeling up for an argument. As we walked off the beach I would look back at the rocks once in a while wondering what happened.

The Next Day

"I just think, we shouldn't do anything." I hear a voice say. It was deep one too.

"Oh, she won't get mad; I walk in on her all the time."

"Look at it this way, you saw her sleeping."

"Chad you are disgusting!"

I opened my eyes to see Taylor, Chad and Troy arguing.

"Is this your way of waking me up?" I asked rubbing my eyes sitting up.

"Ugh, no, now look Chad! You ruined our plan!" Taylor said complaining to Chad.

"It's not my fault she's a light sleeper!"

"Guys, what are you doing here in my room?" I asked, still sitting in my bed.

"Well, today is your lesson." Troy said speaking out for the first time I think.

"Lesson?" I asked shaking my head.

"Swimming lesson." Chad said plopping himself on my bed.

"In daylight?" I asked looking at him then at Taylor and Troy.

"Uh, yeah." Taylor said sitting down next to Chad.

"Ok, let me get dressed." I said getting gout of my bed and going to my closet and getting my bathing suit and cloths. I went to the bathroom and changed. I came out in a pair of Capri's and over sized top. Throwing my cloths in the laundry basket I looked at the Ocean room door.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" I heard Troy ask. I turned around and looked at the three of them who were currently sitting on my bed.

"Nothing, let's go." I said getting my phone and un plugging it from its charger and going downstairs, grabbing a towel. The gang had grabbed their towels that they left on the couch on the way out. Standing outside I walked along beside Taylor, who was arguing with Chad. Troy was on the other side with Chad.

Finally we reached the beach and set out our blankets down on the sand. Troy and Chad were off duty today.

"Ok, Gabi, come on." Troy said after a few minutes of relaxing in the sun.

"Huh?"

"Come, on, time to go for swimming." He said holding his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and we walked to the water.

"You excited?" he asked looking at me.

"Not really…." I said trailing off. I looked down at my cloths and stopped.

"Opps, I forgot to take these off, bye!" is aid about to run a way, but he grabbed my arm.

"Gabriella, you live five minutes away from here, you can go in the water with your cloths on." He said giving a laugh. I turned around giving a nervous smile.

"Troyie!" We heard a high pitched voice yell. I looked at the person who it was coming from. It was that girl from my second day here, Sharpay Evans.

"How, great it is to see you!" she said giving him and hug and him hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at me. Her smile soon fading.

"You are?" she asked looking at me.

"Oh, Gabriella Montez. We met a couple of days ago." I said holding out my hand.

"Anyway what are you doing with her?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"I am teaching her how to swim." Troy smiled looking at me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? Your what our age and can't swim?" Sharpay said giving out a laugh. I looked at Troy, trying not to cry.

"No, she can swim, but she has trouble swimming, so I'm going to help her." Troy said covering up.

"Yeah, so anyhow are we still tonight or what?" she asked turning her back to me.

"Yes, we are. I'll see you tonight." He said kissing her cheek. I stood there in shock as she walked away on the sandy beach.

"Is she um…is she your girlfriend?" I asked looking at the sand as it became interesting.

"Yeah, she is actually." He said scratching his head.

"So when you asked me on a date to the splash, you were what, two timing her?" I asked looking into his ocean eyes.

"No, she was away on vacation and I wanted to take someone with me." He said trying to explain.

"so the maze showing fountain thing, holding my hand, giving me those…those shells, were because you were bored?" I asked him.

"No-."

"And I thought I could trust you! Hell, I never should've gotten on that...that motorcycle with you!"

I stormed off mad. I grabbed my towel off the found and walked away.

"GABI!" I heard Taylor yelling after me.

"Lil' LADY!" I then heard Chad's voice. I then started to run faster towards my house. Running onto the porch and into the house I locked the door behind me. How could I've trusted that…that bastard?

A/N Ok so I'm having a major writers block for this. I think I've re-written this chapter like…ten times and I still don't like it, but I wanted to post something. I'm hoping that my writing ideas for this story will kick in soon. This chapter was kind of choppy and I know that so you all have my dearest apologies. The next chapter I think will be better, but I'm not sure.

So who ever reviews this chapter I will be grateful for it and thank you all who've waited for it. Also thank you all who've been reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chances in this Lifetime

Chapter 8

Chapter eight Gabriella's POV

It was two in the morning when I left my house. Troy Bolton was dating someone and didn't tell me! I trusted him more then any other person! I stood on the empty beach walking towards the ocean. I know I shouldn't be doing this, especially with no one around. I walked in the sand and took off my flip-flops that I had on and took one step into the water. It was warm and I could feel the soft salty air fill my lungs each time I inhaled and exhaled.

"If I were you I wouldn't go in the water." I heard a voice say behind me. I took a glance over my shoulder. I looked back into the gray/blue sky.

"Go home." I said folding my arms under my chest.

"But here's the thing I can't. Look Gabriella I am so sorry, I didn't mean too." He said walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said walking away from him and to my left side.

"Look, I'm sor-." He tried saying while stepping closer to me.

"Don't even say it! You started this whole little game! You started the whole…thing!" I said shouting at him. I had turned around in the water and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but turned around instead and looked down at the water at my feet. My feet were sinking into the sand. And I saw shells stuck into the wet sand, just sitting there.

"Gabi…." I heard Troy say, but trailing off. The salty air came across my face lifting bit of my hair along with it. I took a small step into the ocean once more. The water was just above my ankles. I could feel different emotions running through me. I could feel anger at Troy, but then scared because I'm in the water and so many others I couldn't identify.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me. All you had to say was, I'm taken." I said turning around to face him. He hand his hands in the pockets of his shirts. The wind was pressing his white t-shirt against his body. He worked out was my guess.

"Ga-."

"No, just go."

"I'm not leaving you here, especially when you're alone and near the water."

"I'm not some child that needs to be watched!" I yelled looking at him.

"Well, your always falling water. You can't swim! You're just a stubborn child who doesn't want to learn how to swim because her parents drowned YEARS AGO! Gabriella YEARS AGO." he yelled back at me. I could see a vein in his forehead sticking out making its appearance to me.

"Asshole." I said to him. I walked along the beach forgetting all about my flip-flops. I looked back after a few minutes of walking. I could see Troy. He was still standing there, but this time he was facing me and my guess watching me as I walked. I stopped walking and step back into the water and letting its warmth gain my feet. I took baby steps in the water, but I stopped once it came to my knees.

The tips of my finger touched the water. I looked out wanting to just dive in, but I didn't know how to swim. I looked back at Troy and closed my eyes.

"_You can't swim!"_

I opened my eyes and took another step further letting my shorts get wet. The sand going down and the water getting higher till it was below my chest. With each step my breathing was getting harder, but I took in even breaths trying to stay calm about. My arms floating to the top. I could feel a tingly in my foot and no it wasn't a crab. It was a tingly that shot up into my body and made me giggle.

I felt something brush against my leg and I looked down. A fish had passed me and just brushed against my skin.

"GABRIELLA!" I heard yelling it was Troy. I didn't even bother looking at him. Before I knew it I was looking at the under world. I didn't realize I went under water. Then an automatic fear rose over the joy I had felt. I turned my body and moved my arms and legs, but nothing seemed to happen. Then I felt arms wrapped around me. I tried to fight them off knowing whose arms they were, Troy's.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and swam up to the shore.

"Let me go!" I yelled pushing him off me once the water came to my knees.

"What were you trying to do kill yourself?" he asked yelling.

"Stay out of my life!" I yelled at him stomping out of the water, but finding it hard. I walked back to my house slamming the door open and closed. Stomping up the stairs my Aunt's bedroom door opened.

"Gabriella, what are you doing up? And where are you coming home from?" she asked. She looked mad.

"This is all your stupid company's fault! I want to move!" I yelled from my bedroom door and slamming it closed. I locked the door and opened the door behind it. I switched on the switch letting everything become peaceful. I just fell onto a bean bag.

"Why is life so hard?" I asked the quiet room. I sat up and noticed I was still wet. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my laptop from the place I left it form the other night in the room. Setting it on the ground I signed on to my AOL.

I heard the 'you've got mail' voice and looked at it. Sixty five e-mails. I clicked on it and saw that they were all from Troy. I closed my mail box and pulled my journal entries. I opened a new one and started typing.

You know people say guys are jerk?? Well I always said, that's not true, but now I know there jerks. You know the Bolton guy I talked oh so much about? Yeah well turns out he's dating Sharpay Evans, the richest girl here. I heard she was a snot. I wonder if I can just erase her…you know like a math problem you want to erase because its too hard, but you have to do it….wait that sounds just like mine! I want to erase because she's my problem…great I just wrote to myself telling myself that I have to deal with the problem…me and my stupid head.

So I went to the beach this morning to try and swim, to learn by myself. Guess who showed up…and no not the Mickey Mouse, though I wish it was Mickey Mouse. Troy Bolton shows up and tried to explain. I didn't let him though…do you think it was mean?...you know you could answer me anytime here….oh well. So I walked away, he stayed where he was and I kept walking into the water and soon I was in, in the water. I didn't' know how to swim…so here comes Troy saving me. I yelled at him and ran and now…here I am. Oh I did yell at my Aunt though…

I know I shouldn't have said that, but still it is her fault with her stupid company!...your making me sound like the villain here! I'm not the villain! I wish this was a dream…a bad one like the ones you see in movies…well lets get off this stupid conversation! Oh I finished a book today. I took time out of my crying to read it. It's called "Just Listen" by Sarah Dessem. I love her so much and her books, but sadly the book is over and there no more pages to read and no more Owen…I told my Aunt about him earlier today when she came home from work. I always told her about books. She told me my father was the same way, just like Owen. I smiled thinking my father is just like Owen. Owen who-…wait I think I might let you read it first:)

Ok, I'm going to go to bed its five AM…wait I don't have anything to do anymore! Why should I sleep, because I'm told to? Well they can get over it…I mean I can get over it…

Thank you for your pages journal:)

I shut my laptop down and closed it and then set it aside. Leaning back in the bean sac my hand went up to my hair, shit and short. They were damp, but not serious. What was I suppose to do today? And do I delete those sixty-five e-mails??...I don't know.

A/N ok so I'm going to stop there because I don't know what to write. If any of you have any ideas, they will be greatly appreciated! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and this chapter!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chances in this lifetime

Chapter nine

**A/N I know it's been a while, but I hope you all like it. **

Gabriella's POV

It's been three days. Three days since I saw Troy. I would see him walking across the beach holding HER hand! They would kiss and…I can't even tell you. I sighed and walked back into my room. I sat on my unmade bed and looked at the ceiling. My aunt was mad at me and I haven't spoken to Taylor in days. I grabbed a pillow and screamed in it for the tenth time that day. I looked around my room and got up. I got up and moved my dresser away from the white wall. I looked at it and bit on the inside of my lip. I walked over to my closet and took out a can of paint and a paint brush. I opened it and looked at the blue-green paint.

I dipped the paint brush in it and started letting the brush do its work. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was doing something. I closed my eyes and just painted the whole day. I looked at the wall and smiled. An ocean. I had gotten out a paint set and started to paint the sun, but that was going to take awhile. I closed the paint can and got on my bathing suit and sneakers. Running outside into the warm air I walked towards the beach. I was going to swim with out HIS help.

It was dangerous, but yeah, I don't care. I took off my sneakers and placed them on the sand and walked over to the ocean. The tide washed over my feet and I felt myself sinking into the sand. I took a step in and sat down in the water. My shorts got soaked, but it's the water, what's the harm? I let the warm water wash over my legs. I looked to my left and saw a seashell. I smiled and too it in my hands. I put it in the water to let it wash the sand off of it.

My fingers traced the shell. The pointy parts and all. We all just pick one up and if it looks pretty we put it in our bucket, we don't wander where it came from or how it was formed. We just take it and leave it for granted, just like how I gave in with him. I looked at the sky ahead of me. Its moon giving us who need it light, just like a night light would.

"Well looks like I'm all alone, again." I said to the shell. I got up and placed the shell next to my shoes and went back into the water, but this time taking a couple of more steps in. I felt something moving next to my foot and I looked in the water…and what do you know a fish. I took it in my hands and looked around. I saw a bucket just sitting there. I got up and placed the fish in and got some water. It was swimming around in the blue bucket. I smiled at it, just standing there watching it.

"Hey." I looked over my shoulder and saw Troy standing there. His hands in his pockets and a guilty smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you around for a while." He said.

"Uh-huh." I said getting my shell and placing it in the bucket. The fish immediately looks at it and swam around it.

"What do you have there?"

"None of your business. Go home." I said to him. I didn't want him around; I was planning on going for swim!

"Well it kind of is my business if your going to go in that water." He said. I looked up at him and he was biting on his lip. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a fish."

"Oh."

I stared at the fish in my bucket and smiled. I would have to get food for it first thing in the morning.

"I broke up with her."

"What? Why?" I asked. Part of me is glad, but I mean how can I trust him? Again.

"Um, I broke up with Sharpay. I just don't feel that connection with her."

"Well don't think that, I'm going to open my arms and go, 'I trust you Troy!'" I said walking over and getting my sneakers.

"Well can you give me another chance?"

"I gave you a chance Troy! There aren't that many chances in the lifetime! Trust me if there were my parents would be here." I said grabbing my sneakers and walking off with my fish. My feet walked across the warm sand. I looked back and saw him staring at the sky. Déjà vu huh?

I walked into the house and up to my room making sure I didn't wake my aunt. I placed my sneakers in the corner of my room and looked around. I walked over to my shelf which held a fish bowel. It wasn't big and wasn't small just medium. I took that and went and filed it up with water. I got the fish out and placed it in its new home. I placed the shell in too since it swam around it so much.

"Well let's think of a name." I said picking the bowel and going into the ocean room. I turned on my laptop and opened my e-mails. Over one hundred e-mails form Troy Bolton. I looked at my fish.

"What do you think, Rj?" I asked the fish. It looked at me for a moment and then at the shell.

"That's a yes." I said clicking on the first e-mail.

Gabriella,

I'm sorry, just…look I was planning on breaking up with her the day she came back! I swear, just…don't be mad. I want to teach you how to swim. Look you trusted me when we went to that maze and water fountain, right? Why can't you trust me now? I know I lied, but it wasn't a lie and I wasn't two timing her! I kind of was, but Gabriella…please? There are a lot of chances in this lifetime. There all in different forms and I hope you find it in the right form to forgive me…

Troy

I finished reading it out loud and went into the next. The more I went on the more he wrote and the more he wrote the more he stumbled over words. The more e-mails I read I couldn't help, but feel if he knew how I felt…it sounded like he knew what he was talking about and it confused me. I finished the last e-mail and I fell back into the bean bag and looked at the fish that was playing on the ceiling. I closed my eyes to the seagulls and ocean once again.

The next Day at five PM

I stood outside his door. I had spent the whole day getting things for Rj. He was doing great and loved his knew things, but right now this isn't about Rj. It's about Troy and me. I knocked on the door and waited for while. The door opened and I turned around to see a shirtless Troy. He looked so tired.

"Hey." I said giving a small smile. He walked into the house and I followed in closing the door behind me. He went upstairs and I looked around at the picture. Not many picture of him. I picked up one. He was so little and was with two people standing behind him.

"My parents." he said from behind me. I studied it and then a present picture that hung on the wall.

"But they don't look like the ones today."

"My parents died in a car crash, a week after that picture." He said pointing to the one I'm holding.

"They look so familiar." I said tracing them in the picture.

"Yeah…so what did you come here for?"

"I read the e-mails last night." I said placing it back down.

"All of them?" he asked sitting down in the couch.

"Yeah, all of them…I guess I know why you kept saying I know how you feel in them too." I said taking a seat next to him.

"Well, no one knows about them. I was young and I barely remember them." He said shrugging.

"So you just forget them?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Troy, you can't forget your parents. They brought life to you."

"I know, but thinking of them is just painful." I looked at him and down at my hands.

"I sing…when I'm down. When I think about them. My aunt says my mom loved to swim and that's how she met my dad. They were both big lovers of the sea. That's why they bought a boat. They said when I was seven I could go on it, but since I was a hyper five years old they were afraid to bring me out that day when they died…you can't just forget them Troy."

"It's easier. It's shy I don't get nervous when I drive."

"But, it takes a toll on you." I said to him. I looked at him and in his eyes as he looked at me. I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew was his hand on my cheek and my lips on his and…and we were kissing…we were kissing on his couch and in his home. I couldn't but feel safe as we kissed…

**A/N ok and yeah, short chapter I know, but I keep putting these stories off, I don't know why. I'm going to try and update all my old stories, but I realized I update dhtis last month and I don't remember lol. Well I hope you all like it and I want to thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. **


	10. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

No sorry this isn't a long over-due update. People have been Pm-ing me and reviewing for me to update this story. Now for those who are still into the story, I'm glad. I will be updating it, but however I'm re-doing the last chapter or so because of it's outcome I don't think I was fully awake when I wrote the chapter. Ha-ha, I know, but yeha. So thank you and hopefully I'll have it updated soon!

SVU101


	11. chapter 10 old verison

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!! IT▓S AN OLD VERISON I CHAPTER 10 WHICH I DIDN▓T LIKE AND IM ONLY KEEPING IT UP BECAUSE OF THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED THIS VERISON AND WOULD LIKE TO REVIEW THE NEW VERISON! IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, GO AHEAD, BUT REMEMBER ITS NOT A CHAPTER!  
Chances in this Lifetime Chapter10 Gabriella▓s POV I pulled back from our kiss and looked at Troy breathing heavily. ⌠Wow■ I said as he kissed me again. All thoughts and worries left my head and we got up and went to his room.  
The Next Morning I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes. I groaned and turned over to see Troy wide awake. I smiled at him as his fingers traced at arm. ⌠Morning.■ He whispered.  
⌠Your breath stinks.■ I said smiling at him. I know you think we would be freaking out right now, but were not.  
⌠So does yours.■ He said leaning in for a kiss and we kissed, but we broke it off from a knock on his door.  
⌠Toy get up it▓s time for work.■ We heard his mother yell and walk away. I looked at him nervously. Now the panic starts.  
⌠How am I going to get out of your house without getting caught?■ I asked grabbing my bra and panties from the side of the bed and putting them on under the sheets.  
⌠There▓s a train pipe out in the front you can use. I sneak out that way lot.■ He said getting dressed. I get out from under the blankets and getting on my shorts and t-shirt.  
⌠Gabriella┘I don▓t regret last night.■ He said looking at me.  
I walked over to him and kissed him. ⌠I don▓t either.■ I said getting on my tennis shoes and opening his window. I wiggled my eyebrows and climbed down his drain pipe easily. Guess taking up rock climbing has its good deeds. I turned around it see Chad and Taylor looking at me weirdly. ⌠What?■ I asked them.  
⌠Ok I know very well that, that pipe leads to Troy▓s room, but the only question is why are you coming from there at┘■ he said looking at his watch, ⌠at seven in the morning.■ ⌠Uh┘nothing.■ I said shrugging.  
⌠Uh-huh, you have a hickey on your neck.■ Taylor said. My hands went up to my neck and I smiled.  
⌠Well I have to go before my aunt finds out I▓m missing.■ I said slowly walking away.  
⌠Give me details after your sleep?■ Taylor asked.  
⌠Yeah!■ I yelled behind my shoulder. I closed the front door and went upstairs to find my Aunt▓s room empty┘I shrugged and went upstairs to shower. My legs were killing me. Yes Troy and I did have sex, but ever since last year when I started getting my period twice a month I got a birth control pill, my aunt wanted me on it either way and Troy had worn a condom and we were fine, but the thing is┘we rushed it. We kissed and then we were in bed and┘agh life is messy.  
I went to my room and to the shower and washed myself, but was careful around my area since it was sore. I got dressed and went out and fed Rj who was swimming around.  
⌠How about I find you some friends?■ I said to him. He swam around and I smiled. ⌠That▓s a yes┘Rj I have a question if you▓re only sixteen and had sex┘so you think that▓s right? I mean ever since I came here I▓m changing I don▓t know myself anymore. I knew where I stood and what I did back in New York┘now it▓s just┘.blagh.■ I said looking at the fish that was just swimming around like no ones business. I smiled and stood up from my sitting spot on the ground. I got a bucket and went to the Rocks on the beach where I had fallen in before. The beach was crowded and everyone was happy. I smiled and watched as they all played. I sat on the rock in the cave and watched the ocean in the distance.  
⌠Where are you mom and dad?■ I asked no one, but myself. It started to get dark and I stepped on each rock, walking back to shore. Once I stepped onto shore Taylor met up with me.  
⌠So tell me what happened.■ ⌠Uh┘ I went to his house last night and we were talking┘the next thing I know we▓re kissing and┘in his bed.■ I said looking forward at Troy who was talking to Chad.  
⌠You mean┘.Gabriella your only sixteen! What if you get pregnant?■ Taylor asked me. I stopped her in the salty breeze and looked at her. ⌠He wore a condom and I▓m on the pill and have been for a year.■ I said.  
⌠A year why?■ ⌠My aunt knew what went on about and just in case I ever did do it she wanted me to be protected and that my period came twice a month.■ I said shrugging. She stopped and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I looked at her confused.  
⌠What?■ I asked.  
⌠You▓ve changed since you came here, but in a good way.■ ⌠Well good I hope so.■ I said putting my arm around her waist as she did with me.  
⌠So we have a surprise for you.■ Taylor said as we walked towards Troy and Chad.  
⌠What▓s this surprise?■ I asked her just as we reached them.  
⌠Swimming.■ Troy said walking over to me and hugging me. I hugged him back as he whispered, ⌠I missed you■ in my ear. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
⌠Ok, now let▓s start the lesson!■ Troy said as we walked towards the ocean. Leaving our cloths on us and went into the water so it only went up to our waists. I looked at Troy, Taylor and Chad as they just put their heads under water to get their bodies use to the water and back up. They wiped the salty water from their eyes and looked at me.  
⌠We▓ll watch you.■ Taylor said as I went under water. I went back up and coughed out the water that got in my mouth. My body shivered as the salt touched my taste buds.  
⌠What now?■ I asked.  
⌠Now we swim.■ Troy said taking my hand and leading me in deeper into the water. 


	12. Chapter 10 new verison

Chances in this lifetime

Chapter 10

REDONE

Gabriella's POV

I pulled away from the kissed and smiled at Troy's face. "It will take a toll on you. Just like it is on me. I refuse to swim, now who said they were going to teach me?" I asked as I poked his nose and he opened his eyes.

"Wait, so you're allowed to sulk and not swim while I have to face the fact that my parents are dead?" Troy asked not really getting it.

"I'll make you a deal, I learn how to swim and you give into the fact that your real parents are dead and that they gave you life." I managed to say, how the hell was I going to learn how to swim? I might as well have a heart attack and die along with it.

I looked at Troy as he licked his lips and smiled at me. "Deal, but you learn tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Mmmm…ok, but I think my aunt wants me back before dawn so I better go." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and stood up. I turned to leave, but his hand gently took my hand.

"Are we an…item?" he asked unsure of kissing him twice in one night meant.

"Yes, we are." I said smiling and walking out of Troy's house. I closed my eyes and smiled inside of myself. This was the best night ever! I have to tell Rj (the fish) and Taylor. I opened my eyes and walked down the steps.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" I heard someone one ask. I turned around to see a blonde boy, maybe Troy's height.

"Yeah, Gabriella, you?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Ryan, you might've heard about me, my sister is Troy's ex." He said pointing to Troy's house at the ex part.

"Oh yeah…I heard about their break-up." I said taking in the warm air.

"Yeah, Sharpay's totally pissed. Your walking this way right?" Ryan asking pointing my way. I nodded my head as we walked slowly.

"So, she's ok?" I asked.

"Pissed, but then again she was only using Troy to get this kid Zeke jealous, which totally worked. She would've broken up with him two days ago, but he beat her to it.

"Oh…well this is my house, I'll see you around Ryan."

"Bye." He said smiling at me. I gave a small bye and walked up the steps to my house. I opened the door and went up to my room where I closed the door and started talking to Rj.

"Ok, so I was thinking if I actually learned how to swim, imagine how many sea shells I can get. I can go swim with dolphins. I'm actually thinking of getting a job there tomorrow morning. But of course later on tomorrow I have to learn how to swim, how fun. Oh you could use a family in there, you look lonely." I said bending down and watching him swim around the shell I had in there.

"Good thing is read those e-mails." I said to myself as I just climbed into bed without taking off my day cloths.

"Gabriella wake up."

"Mmmmfmm." I groaned taking my pillow and hugging it.

"Gabriella, come on our interviews are in an hour." I heard Taylor groan.

"Rj can do it for m." I said waving her off.

"Who's Rj?" I heard Taylor ask.

"fish." I replied with my eyes slowly opening. I didn't want to wake up. I was just about to meet Corbin Bleu!

"You, you ruined my meeting with Corbin Bleu. He had a ring waiting and everything!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. I watched as Taylor fed Rj some fish food.

"Well, you can meet Corbin tonight, but right now you need to go shower. But wear something fun like shorts and tank top, these people love water people, plus I heard you and Troy got together." Taylor said wiggling her eyebrows.

"How?" I asked standing up and yawning. I wasn't fully awake yet. I scratched my head as I headed over to my closet.

"Chad found out last night. Geez Troy was like Gabi and I got together, he's like beaming!" Taylor said sitting down on my very, very messy bed.

"Well, we did have an interesting night." I said smiling to myself.

"Tell me, but first get ready. I'll make your bed and your aunt has a date tonight." Taylor said standing up.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh I read the note on the counter. She also said congrats on you and Troy…troy's mom called her." Taylor said explaining my aunt's note…for me.

I was showered and dressed in twenty minutes. Taylor and I ran literally to the Aquarium where our hopefully new boss was waiting.

"And five minutes to spare." He said smiling. Taylor and I both smiled as we walked behind him breathing heavily.

"I thought we were in shape." Taylor groaned holding her stomach.

"I guess we're not." I groaned back, but in two minutes our breathing became normal and we walked outside behind our boss. There was one dolphin at the edge waiting to be fed was my guess.

"You girls will be in charge of a lot of things here. Of course we only have one employee working, her name is Heather and she's your age." He said to us. Taylor and I nodded our heads.

"There's a schedule for the feeding list. This right here is Lily; she's pregnant and should be giving birth any day now." he explained to us.

"Our chef who makes the food for the fish around here is named Carlos; he'll also be making your lunches, or you can got out and eat, but you must be back on time. You girls will be starting in two days." He said handing us sheets of paper and left us with Lily who was still waiting to be fed.

"Just like that?" I asked Taylor who also looked confused.

"I guess." She said bending down and touching Lilly.

"Think we should feed her?" Taylor asked me.

"No, I mean what if we give her the wrong food." I said.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" we heard a girl voice yell. She was in a read bikini walking towards us. She threw her sweater down on the ground by the doors and bending down next to Taylor.

"Oh, she's Taylor and I'm Gabriella." I said.

"Oh, you're the new employees'. I'm heather." She said smiling and shaking our hands. "Sorry, it's just with Lilly, being pregnant I get over protective. It's weird, but we are all excited for her to have the baby." Heather said.

"So is it just you who gives tours around this place?" Taylor asked

"Oh no, those are the people inside, we take care of the people who plan to swim with the dolphins and fish, but I'll be training you guys in two days." Heather said standing up.

"I got to go get Lilly's food, see you around." Heather said running through a door.

"Well, at least it pays well." Taylor said standing up and looking at the pay.

"Yeah, come on I have my lessons in an hour!" I said.

"Oh, you just want to go, because of Troy." Taylor said making googley eyes.

"Well Chad's going to be there." I mimicked her. We both laughed and made our ways to my house where Taylor left extra cloths there. We got dressed for swimming and just pulled on some shorts and a shirt. I quickly wrote a letter to my Aunt explain thank you and I got the job and started in two days. I also told her that I would be out with some friends, just in the market and what not.

I was excited I was actually going to swim!

**A/N ok o I hope you all this version of chapter 10, I'm NOT taking down the old chapter beause of those who would like to review this chapter but can't because you already reviewed the old chapter 10. thank you all who bugged me for updating this im happy to get back into it!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chances in this Lifetime

Chapter 11

Gabriella's POV

I sat on my beach towel waiting for Troy with Taylor and Chad. Right now they were bickering over his hair. She kept telling him to let her cut it and he was going 'Oh no way(s) are you coming near me, ever again!' It went on and on and the sun was setting. The sky started to look like an orange red and the clouds were looking pink/blue. I pushed my feet further into the cold sand and wiggled my toes. There were some couples here and there, but mostly there was no one around us. Troy was taking longer than expected and it was getting cold. I looked over at Taylor and Chad who were now just having a quiet conversation. I let out a(n) humph and placed my head on my knees that were drawn close to my body. I was growing impatient. I had to go and work in two days in the water. I needed to learn now. If this water was going to be cold I am going to kill Troy. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Troy said sitting down next to me.

"Troy you're about…let's see six hours late." Taylor stated giving him the eye.

"Yeah, where were you dude?" Chad asked.

"I was out, thinking about things…about things." Troy said. I immediately knew what he meant and closed my eyes. The small memory playing in my mind. I loved his water fountain in the maze. "Ok, so who's ready for some water?" Troy asked all three of us while standing up and taking off his shirt.

"If the water is cold you are dead." Taylor said standing up. I looked as everyone was up and Taylor and Chad already at the water.

"You ok?" Troy asked leaning down to my ear.

"Just…a little scared." I said standing up and taking of my sweater. I could feel Troy's eyes wander down to my one-piece white bathing suit.

"Well," he said taking my hand as we walked down towards the water, "you're going to do great. We're just going to learn the basics like putting your head under water and holding your breath. Also were not going in the shallow." He said as we reached to where Chad was splashing Taylor.

"You would think they were dating." I said to Troy.

"They probably are." He said taking a step into the water. I looked at him as he stood in front of me. "You going to do this?" he asked.

"Well duh, if I wasn't, do you think I'd be here right now?" I asked him.

"Good, point, not come in, it's not cold." He said. But oh was he lying. Once my big toe touched the water it sent shivers up my body. The small breeze ran through my hair again and the water was up to my ankles.

"It's cold." I managed to get out.

Troy laughed at me and I looked at him sternly. "Gabs come on. It's just a little cold, your get use to it. Just jump in, or as Christy Carlson Romano would say, 'just dive in!'" Troy sung in a girl's voice. I let out a laugh as I took another few steps in.

"No way am I diving into this water. What if I start to drown?" I asked.

"Well, I can save you and give you mouth-to-mouth." Troy said smirking as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and leaned in, but before we could actually kiss there was water being splashed at us. I screamed not only because it was cold, but because I wanted to kiss my damn boyfriend…boyfriend that word is so new.

"No PDA." Chad shouted. I looked over at him and saw the water up to his shoulders.

"We're not going out that far, are we?" I asked still looking at Chad who was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah. You need to practice your breathing and floating in the water. Don't worry I'll be right behind you…or beside you, or in front of you, if you want." Troy said.

"Just, do we have to go that deep?" I asked him.

"Ok, look just close your eyes and I'll lead you out. Don't pay attention to the water rising against your skin." Troy said to me. I closed my eyes and felt the cold water rising against me and there were Goosebumps were running up my arms and legs. My legs were nice and warm, but my arms…not so warm. "Ok, now open."

Once I opened my eyes, I regretted it. I grabbed onto Troy's arm and just…floated there. "Troy, I want to go back in." I said eyeing the water. Taylor and Chad's attention were on us.

"Gabs, listen to me, your doing great. I'm here and so are Taylor and Chad." He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and let him continue. "Ok good now just kick your legs back and fourth." He ordered me.

Still clutching his arm I kicked back and forth. The water was swaying my side to side and the salt water tasted sweet as some touched my taste buds. "Ok, no just let go of my arm and move your arms like this." Troy said showing me with his free arm.

"No." I said spitting out some water that ahd entered my mouth.

"Gabriella, remember what I said about trust." Troy said to me.

"Yeah, but I could be taken out to sea with the current. You even said it yourself, I'm a small girl!" I said to him. Troy laughed at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Fine, we'll do the letting go part tomorrow. I want you to go underwater and hold you breath for as long as you can." He said.

"You won't let go?" I asked. All he did was nod. I took in a deep breath and went underwater. The blackness inside of my eye lids were sporting dots and the somewhat cold water was now running through my hair. Troy's hand in my own hand had disappeared. I let out a breath and swam a short distance tot eh top. I looked around for Troy, but found he was only behind me.

"You said you wouldn't let go." I said wiping my eyes and spitting the slat water out. I hated the taste.

"Sorry." He said giving me a small smile. "But your are floating by yourself." He said pointing to my arms and kicking legs. I looked around and I wasn't holding on to anyone.

"I'm doing it." I said smiling.

"Your doing it." he said kissing me quickly on the lips and taking my hand. We swam over to Taylor and Chad.

Sure I was floating by myself, but the question was could I actually swim laps tomorrow?

**A/N ok now before anyone decides to kill me for another short chapter, just hold on. School is being a real pain and a lot of homework. Teachers just love us. But I'll try my best to update as soon as I can and maybe the next chapter can bew longer, but as I said, no promises. **

**NOW I think you've all heard about Vanessa' pictures. For my own point of view, I'm still supporting her. her privacy was violated and yeah that's all I have to say, but people should just be quiet about them, we know she took the pictures. There's nothing wrong with the naked human body and loving your own body. Oh well. **

**Just want to thank everyone who reviewed the alst chapter. If I don't reply to your review, I am sorry, but I'm trying to update all five I think stories, for everyone:)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**From**

**Buys Lisa (BOO school's back!)**

If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to just put them in your review. I'll be much thankful! Ha-ha


	14. Chapter 14

Dear readers for this story.

Ok so I know half of you want to kill me because I haven't updated in a Long time. Please forgive it's just school and my activities. I'm in my school newspaper so I'm trying to juggle that and trying to study enough to keep my grades up in the 90s. hopefully they stay there. But um, I will update ALL of these stories, just at the moment you all need to trust me if I type the chapters now they sound confusing and rushed. SO I hope you all are still with me on this story. I WILL update, I promise you all

SVU101

That's my excuse and plus I got a dog And I'm working now so yeha, I'm sorry aagain


	15. Chapter 15

WOW, I am SO SORRY to tell you all the truth, I forgot about fanfiction. I didn't to my computer for what now a month? Um, wow my updates…agh. Well mostly I noticed the stories because I got reviews, threatening me ha-ha. But yes I will update BEFORE chirstmas, I promise you all an update!! I really do, just school took over my life and now my aunt and cousins are out now so yeah it will take time for me to write these chaptersok well I better go get started before people kill me lol. Bye!:)


End file.
